A Jolly Good Time As A Female
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Arthur has planned to turn his enemies into animals but surprise surprise, it went wrong, now he lovino and gilbert are girls, how will they cope? HUMAN NAMES USED HUMAN FLYING MINT BUNNY FEM COUNTRIES USUK SPAMANO, GERITA, GREECEXJAPAN AND PRUCAN... READ ITS GOOD I WONT DISAPPOINT YOU! Gilbird and Kuma ARE RAVERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's have a German sparkle party, sparkle party!**

**Hellllllllllllllo my nom is Lucy and I am awesome!**

**Prussia: yeah, keep talking bitch!**

**England: You do not speak to ladies that way!**

**Prussia: But I've been speaking like that to you sooooo…**

**Me: GUYS! Quit breaking the fourth wall It's not cool…**

**England and Prussia: sorry…**

**Me: OK! America! Disclaimer!**

**America: KK! She does not own us (even tough she would like to own us in bed…)**

**Me: AMERICA!**

''I will show them…''

Arthur muttered to himself, He carefully made a ring in salt on the floor and carefully stood inside, he put up his black hood over his head and opened a spell book,

''I will show them all!''

He opened the spell book at a page labelled ''transfigurations'', His plan was fool proof, he was going to change all of his enemies into animals, Francis a Frog, Alfred an Eagle, Wang Yao a Panda and so on and so forth…

He began to chant the spell,

''Incanataro, Dora the explorer, Dexious, Trelaw…''

It continued on and on…

''**sugar and spice and all things nice,**

**that's what little girls are made of,**

**slugs and snails and puppy dogs tails that's what little boys are made of,**

**Graceful skin so sweet and pure with eyes that sing a song or begotten hearts and woebegone, that's what little kids are made of…''**

He stopped as a light flashed, his world exploded into white as 7 beams of light bounded around the room and hit a mirror they all bounded back at Arthur who was forced against a wall…

*THE NEXT DAY*

''Shit! My head oww…''

Arthur awoke still propped up beside the wall like a living doll, his cloak on the floor he got up slowly noticing his back hunched a bit, He walked out of the basement and got a confused stare from a certain flying mint bunny, (A/N in my story flying mint bunny is human, England made her human with le magic)

''Who are you?''

She squeaked her bobbed light green hair covering her face slightly, Arthur cocked his head,

''Whatever do you mean bunnie?''

Arthur noticed his voice had got higher…

''Arthur?''

She asked,

''Yes Bunnie?''

He smiled at her, she giggled a bit,

''have you been doing magic again?''

Arthur smiled again,

''why yes!''

She giggled,

''Oh god Arthur!''

She burst into a fit of giggles and slammed her bedroom door shut, Arthur shrugged it off, Suddenly the door bell went, Arthur dragged his feet to the door, It was Alfred,

''Hey Iggy I- WOAH!''

Arthur froze, Why was everyone acting so weird?

''What?''

Arthur asked, Alfred winked at him,

''Man you are hot! Wanna come over to my place sometime?''

Arthur look revolted,

''Of course not you git!''

Alfred's smile faded,

''I-I-I-Iggy?''

Arthur clapped his hands sarcastically,

''Oh god! Well done!''

Alfred was staring at Arthur's chest for some bizarre reason,

''Alfie! Why are you staring at my ch- HOLY SHIT!''

Arthur looked down at his chest to see two mounds on his body, then he realised another thing, America was still human…

''Oh God!''

Arthur ran to his room where his full length mirror is Alfred followed in quick pursuit,

You know how when something goes horribly horribly wrong and you feel like you will regret it for the rest of you life?

This was one of those moments…

''AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!''

Arthur screamed in a very girlish manner…

''I'M A FEMALE!''

Alfred giggled a bit,

''yes, yes you are! Oh and by the way what's with calling me Alfie earlier? You never do that…''

Arthur still stood in complete shock, Alfred slid his hands round Arthur's waist and nuzzled his head between Arthur's neck and slowly kissed his collarbone,

''ALFRED NOT NOW!''

Alfred pulled back,

''So you liked it, you would want it another time?''

Alfred smirked, Arthur was still too horrified to answer, Then he realised her only had some girls clothes and they were…

''Oh Bollocks…''

Alfred was puzzled,

''Dude calm down it's not that bad at least no one else was hurt right?

''I'M GOING TO KILL THAT COCK SUCKING AMERICAN LOVING TEA DRINKING CATAPILLAR EYEBROWED BRIT!''

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other mortified,

''That sounded like…''

Suddenly a Mad Prussian stormed into the room and sure enough Gilbert was now…

''I'M A FUCKING WOMAN!''

Arthur backed away,

''Yes I know, but I am too, it was a complete accident!''

Just then another voice was heard…

''I KNOW HE DID IT, JUST LIKE WHEN ALFRED GETS HIM UP THE ASS EVERY NIGHT!''

Three became five as a raging Lovino and Antonio flew into the room all wanting answers,

''Look it's just a spell gone wrong I can fix it!''

They all calmed down,

''Look I have some…old girls clothes…but just…I mean…we will all go shopping later…''

Everyone nodded as Arthur lead Gilbert and Lovino to a room,

''Ok, don't laugh and don't ask…About anything!''


	2. Chapter 2

''No! No! NO!''

Lovino cursed, He ripped his trouser legs until they formed short shorts and formed his top into a crop top then looked at Arthur,

''I'll wear this thanks!''

He said sarcastically, Arthur took his glare over to Gilbert who had done the exact same thing,

''I don't wear unawesome stuff like that…''

Arthur shrugged, Arthur had cosplays in his wardrobe he had, ''Crona'' from ''Soul Eater'' he had schoolgirl uniforms, BunnyGirl outfits, Nurse uniforms, Miku Hatsune cosplays, ''Naruto'' cosplay, ''Ouran high school host club'' cosplay, ''Death the kid'' cosplay, sailor moon cosplays, THE LOT! He had got them all from Japan who he watched anime with a lot, the others refused to touch them but Arthur was having a hard time choosing what to wear,

Suddenly Lovino hushed them to a silence when they heard Spain and America next door, they listened in closely,

''We can't take them there dude, That's sick!''

''Amigo! I don't want to go there either but for their sake…''

''I'd rather die…''

''hey you get to look at women's underwear!''

''OK!''

Lovino flinched and the others did too,

''Did he say…''

Arthur started, Gilbert looked at them both smirking,

''women's underwear…''

Gilbert finished, Lovino looked absolutely horrified, Arthur had pulled out the schoolgirl costume from his wardrobe until Lovino had a great idea,

''I have an idea… to find out where we're going… THE POWER OF SEDUCTION!''

Gilbert and Arthur exchanged glances, Arthur smirked,

''Well then…''

Arthur smiled again and walked over to his wardrobe, He pulled out a (short) Wonder woman Outfit, The BunnyGirl outfit and a Pirate outfit,

Lovino (reluctantly) chose to wear the Pirate costume which had a long red jacket and a gold silk sash that had coins hanging from it she had a flimsy white blouse underneath all this with gold (short) shorts and black suspenders, she had long black boots made of leather and a captains hat with feathers sticking out,

''You know… I look quite good in this!''

Lovino smiled, Gilbert raised an eyebrow and smirked at Lovino,

''Not bad, Lovi!

Lovino looked him up and down,

''Even as a girl you're a perverted potato bastard!''

Gilbert winked at her and Lovino rolled his eyes,

''Dick…''

Gilbert was next he was quite excited to get into his it was a red bunny girl outfit with cuffs, ears and a collar she had black fishnet stockings and red high heels,

''dude, I look so sexy in this!''

Arthur looked at the wonder woman outfit sceptically,

''Alfred…likes this kind off stuff?''

Suddenly they heard Arthur's door go and Gilbert looked out the window,

''It's Mattie!''

Lovino and Arthur smiled at each other,

''it's Mattie?''

Arthur smiled, Lovino laughed then quickly put his hand over his mouth,

''Shut up Dicks, we all know you like Alfred and Antonio!''

You can bet they shut up after that, Arthur smirked again,

''At least we can all seduce someone now…''

Arthur cast his eyes back to the wonder girl costume,

''Put it on Arthur!''

Lovino glared at him, Arthur did so, the costume was extremely short with a deep cut to show a lot of cleavage Arthur wore the matching boots but he wore suspenders instead of the skin coloured tights,

''I feel so stupid…''

He added, Lovino pointed at Gilbert,

''from now of your Gilberta…''

then at Arthur,

''You are Alice, and I'm Lovina, not like it matters Tomato Bastard will still call me Lovi…''

So they exited the room leaving Alfred, Antonio and Matthew in complete shock, Matthew had been informed on everything so far, Gilberta sat on Matthew's knees leaving him utterly speechless,

''Hey Mattie…I've been waiting for you…''

Matthews face flushed deep scarlet and Alfred sat in anger,

''Hey! Where's my action!''

Alice took her chances and lifted Alfred's chin (he was sitting on a chair) and got close to his lips,

''Right here Alfie…''

she said in her thick English accent, Alfred gulped,

''Alfie? Y-y-you n-n-never call me that, Nice costume…''

He got rather distracted by his favourite heroine's costume on the stunning English Girl, Alice planted a kiss on him then pulled back and sat on his knee pulling up her skirt a bit more Alfred gulped again, Alice smiled seductively,

''what's wrong with you, you never stutter love…''

That was it Alfred had just got the biggest boner he had ever had in his entire life, Alice knew about it and stifled a laugh,

''What the fuck! Did I just laugh and give Alfred a boner WHO THE FUCK AM I!''

she thought, Antonio smiled at Lovina,

''Lovi…Mi Armada…''

Lovina scowled,

''I knew how much you liked pirates bastard so i-i-I dressed as one…''

Antonio pulled her into a tight embrace,

''Now Lovi as much as I am happy that you want me I can't help but notice you want something…''


	3. Chapter 3

''I-I-I agree, Gilbert always does stuff like this but Arthur and Lovino wouldn't…''

Alfred smiled,

''Don't care, I'm in the zone!''

Arthur cast a gaze over to Lovino,

''Shit… You're right…we do want something!''

Gilbert chuckled a bit then looked at Matthew,

''call me Gilberta also when do I get to see your hockey stick?''

Matthew's face went 50 shades of colour ranging from light pink to burgundy to slightly purple…

''Is now the time Gilberta?''

Gilberta smiled fiendishly,

''If you don't mind people watching then fine!''

An array of laughter filled the room, Matthew's face grew a deeper shade of purple,

''Sorry to interrupt, but what were you all wanting?''

Antonio said still staring at the costumed Italian,

''We heard you talking about women's underwear…explain!''

Matthew and Antonio exchanged glances, Alfred was to busy staring at Alice,

''Well… we don't know how long you're going to be like this… So you need to…''

Antonio started, The girls had caught on, Alice carefully got off Alfred's lap, Alfred went in a huff obviously enjoying Alice's company,

''How ever horrible the experience may be they are right we have no choice…''

Alice spoke clearly her accent dripping off every word, Matthew looked up at Gilberta,

''Also you will have to stay with us in case there are any changes or problems, Gilberta is with me, Alice is with Alfred and Lovina with Antonio…''

Alice rolled her eyes,

''fine I will go pack, Matthew take Gilberta back to her place to pack then straight to your place, Antonio do the same with Lovina we will go to…the place…tomorrow at an arranged time!''

Gilberta, Antonio, Matthew and Lovina left the house to follow orders leaving Alfred and Alice alone to help Alice pack,

''Hey Iggy?''

''Yes Alfred?''

''You look really good in that…''

''Thank you…''

Alfred smiled and Alice blushed,

''Alfred…?''

''Yup?''

''Are you alright with me staying at your house until I can fix this…?''

''Of course Iggles, There's enough space and you'd do the same for my sorry ass!''

''Alfred?''

''Yea?''

''Did you seriously just call me Iggles?''

''Yea… I don't like the name Alice and it feels wrong calling you Arthur or Artie so I think I'll just call you Iggy or Iggles!''

''You really do think of everything don't you…''

''I do don't I…''

Suddenly a certain Flying Mint Bunny walked into the room,

''Hello Bunnie! What's wrong?''

Alfred was completely fazed about why the door opened itself and why Alice was talking to air,

''Hi Artie! I heard everything I called Tony he's unamused about you staying at Alfred's for a while…''

Bunnie's light green-blue-Aqua hair was cut into a lovely bob her eyes were the same colour as Arthur's and her skin was pale and beautiful, her dress was the same colour as her hair and it had puffy sleeves and went down to just above her knees, she wore the same colour of fluffy boots and had the same colour angel wings and same colour bunny ears she looked about 13,

''I didn't think he would be though…''

She continued, Alice's eyes sunk,

''Yes, I know… he doesn't like me much…''

Alfred tried his best to ignore Arthur going insane and continued to pack his bags for him, he soon finished and looked back at Arthur who was still talking,

''No parties, no balloons, Tell Uni no ABSOLUTLY NO sitting on the couch or beds, No cooking, Captain Hook is to stay AWAY from Tinkerbell and please behave I'M TRUSTING YOU!''

Bunnie saluted Alice,

''Sir, Yes Sir!''

and she marched out the room, Alfred carefully placed a hand on Alice's shoulder,

''You ready to go?''

Alice smiled the usual green eyes Alfred was used to now with thicker eyelashes, Her eyebrows remained the same and although Alfred would rather die than admit it, He thought His Eyebrows were extremely sexy, Alice's hair was the same colour but very long and currently in ponytails,

''Of course I am Love…''

_love? Love! Love i wish… why will you never call me that as if you actually Love me? It drives me crazy Iggles!_

Alfred was dying to say it, He knew he was, but he couldn't…

''Let's go then…''

Alfred got up and escorted the Brit to his house,

* meanwhile with Matthew and Gilberta *

''Is this stuff really necessary?''

Matthew questioned as Gilberta flung her personal whip into the case,

''Yes it is!''

She then flung in her old sword…

''Gil…''

Matthew looked at her again, Gilberta rolled her eyes and removed the whip and sword from her case,

''Better?''

''Much…''

Gilberta was almost done packing, Matthew helped her close the case then placed the softest kiss ever on her lips,

''I love it when you act like that…''

She smirked seductively she hopped off the case and dragged it out the room, Suddenly Kumajirou and Gilbird walked in the room clearly thinking about staying at Prussia's instead, Gilberta rolled her eyes,

''Fine you can crash here just don't make a mess _Mein Gott_…''

Kumajirou and Gilbird pretended to have halos and fluttered their eyelashes,

''Behave…''

Matthew whispered…

They started the journey to Matthew's,

''Why couldn't I drive Mattie baby?''

Gilberta questioned, Matthew laughed,

''Because you're drunk half the time and I am not ready to die yet…''

''You just took away every inch of my womanhood''

''Gil you're not really a woman…''

''YOU SEXIST BASTARD!''

They both erupted into laughter,

''Oh Gil what would I be with out you?''

''A _single _sexy beast?''

They laughed again, They soon arrived in Canada, they walked in the door and Matthew lit the log fire,

''Mattie where do I sleep?''

Gilberta said in a sweetly fake accent, Matthew blushed,

''Well I have a guest bedroom, but I'm afraid it's not very warm or comfortable…''

Gilberta smirked, Matthew blushed again,

''What a shame…''

Gilberta smiled extremely devilishly,

''Looks like I'll be sleeping with you Mattie!''

He really should have seen that coming…

* At Antonio's*

''You already were staying with me anyway, Lovi…''

He kissed Lovina on the cheek,

''Yea, I know…''

Antonio looked at Lovina with a concerned face,

''Lovi… it's just me here, why are you still acting so cold to me?''

Lovina shed a tear,

''I never trust anybody Antonio…''

Antonio gave her a stern look which shocked the Italian,

''You know what Lovi?''

''What?''

''I'm done…''

Antonio was looking at his feet tears forming in his eyes, Lovina was staring at him in sheer disbelief,

''Antonio…What?''

''I'm not going to be your Boyfriend anymore…''

He started crying now and Lovino was trying hard to fight back tears,

''why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME TOMATO BASTARD!''

''You don't love me Lovino…''

Silence… Antonio was sobbing now and Lovino was crying,

''Yes I do! _Ti Amo, Ti Amo! _Antonio_, Ti _**Fucking**_ Amo!''_

''Then why don't you say it?''

Silence…again… Antonio swallowed back his tears and looked Lovino right in the eyes,

''You don't Lovino… Because even when we are alone you're heart is frozen and you're a cold blooded _puta!_''

Lovino slapped Antonio hard on his face,

''_**CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE IT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T EXPRESS AFFECTION BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! NOT GOOD ENOUGH AT WHAT I WANT TO DO TO YOU NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU IN GENERAL! I HAVE AN IDEA WHY DON'T YOU DATE MY FUCKING BROTHER AND I'LL GO JUMP OF A BRIDGE!**_''

more silence…

''Tell me…''

''Tell you what?''

''Say you love me Lovino Vargas…''

Lovino closed their lips together in a passionate kiss, Lovino quickly deepened it and ruffled the hair on the Spaniard's head, he pulled back and stared at him coldly,

''_Ti Amo Antonio…I love you…''_

_*with Gilbird and Kumajirou*_

_**EAT ALL THE CAKE FUCK ALL THE BITCHES PRANK CALL THE PRESIDENT SKINNY DIP!**_

_*****with Bunnie and England's friends,*_

_go fish Bunnie,_

_Bollocks…_

_Where's Tinkerbell…_

_No where…_

_I miss England…_

_Did you just fart?_

_Yes… pardon me…_

_Alright…_

_I wonder what he and Alfie are doing?_

_I have an idea…_

_BUNNIE!_


	4. Chapter 4

''Hello pathetic limey…''

Tony glared daggers at Alice,

''Hello Tony…''

Alice replied back, Tony then walked into a small room, closed it and locked it,

''Just don't try to top…''

Tony screamed from the small room, Alfred grimaced and told Alice to go sit in the living room he walked over to the locked door,

''Not cool dude…''

He said boldly then walked into the living room to see Alice, Alice was sat legs crossed on Alfred's couch her back was straight and her now very feminine physique was curvy and very beautiful, Alice shot a gaze up at Alfred,

''Aren't you coming to sit down Alfred?''

Alfred smirked,

''Sure dude! You hungry?''

Alice smiled,

''No but I'm dying for tea… Oh yea you don't keep Tea… Because you don't like it…''

Alfred smiled a huge grin, Arthur looked a bit bemused,

''Dude I do have tea… I don't like it but I know you live on the stuff so I always have some in, after all after the revolutionary war I feel like every time I see you is going to be the last because you probably hate me for all the crap I put you through, so I always have tea in, just so you want to come see me…''

Alfred was holding back tears with a smile, Alice's eyes were as big as dinner plates and she got up from her seat in silence eyes fixated on the American,

''You git…''

She walked over to him and hugged him very close to her,

''I don't hate you poppet, I could never hate you, no matter how much you annoy me or hurt me because you were once all I had Alfie… and I wasn't mad at you during the war, I smiled the whole way through, because although you tore me apart and made me feel like nothing… I was so proud because you showed me what a powerful nation you had become and at the time I couldn't see that, which was stupid, I didn't want to let go…''

She held him tighter, Alfred's mind had started to drift to the fact Alice still didn't own a bra so he felt her Breasts on his chest a- No! He did listen to everything she said though but he stood there in silence letting her continue,

''besides whenever we needed help you helped us, that is something that I will always remember, Alfred I will never leave you, as long as you never leave me again…''

Her tears streamed uncontrollably and Alfred started to cry to,

''I'll get you some tea Iggles… You make yourself comfy ok?''

They laughed at the name,

''No Poppet you can't make tea like I can I'll make it…''

''Iggles!''

Alfred laughed,

''I'm making the damn tea!''

''Oh no your not Love…''

They stopped both grinning like idiots then they both bolted to the kitchen,

''First one to the kitchen gets to make the tea!''

Alfred and Alice raced to the kitchen and both ran through the door exactly at the same time,

''I win!''

They both shouted in unison, They burst into a fit of laughter and Alice gave an sad smile soon after,

''I'm too old to be doing that, I miss the old days…''

Alfred sighed and put his hand on Alice's shoulder,

_I want to tell you how much I love you I want to make you feel young and beautiful in every way… but I can't… not yet…_

''Don't pull that on me Iggles… You may be older than me but God damn! You are definitely sexier, What's wrong with being a bit of a cougar anyway also you aren't even old Iggles! I'd still fuck you! And I've seen you in your worst times!''

Alfred smiled then forced a hand over his mouth after the realisation of the sentence he just said, Arthur stood wide eyed,

''You really mean that? You think I'm still… Thank you Alfred…''

Arthur beamed after all his years no-one had ever said such a kind and encouraging thing to him,

''I'll make the tea shall I?''

Arthur smiled again then walked over to a teapot and some teabags,

''I love this brand Alfred how did you know?''

Alfred was still in a state of shock, He then smiled and looked at Alice with a happy smile,

''I've always knew what your favourite was!''

Alice and Alfred both made a cup of tea (finally!) then went to sit back down in the living room,

''I wonder what's on?''

Alice chirped she changed the channel and was quite happy to see _Doctor Who_ bound onto the screen,

''So your people like _Doctor Who_?''

Alfred blushed lightly and cast his gaze to the white wall which was suddenly a lot more interesting than Alice,

''I don't watch _Doctor Who…_''

He blushed again and Alice smirked seductively she rested her hand under Alfred's chin,

''Alfie…''

She sang with her gorgeous English accent she tickled under his chin, Alfred gulped,

''Y-Y-Yes Iggles…''

Alfred stuttered, Alice smiled and scooted close to Alfred and then continued to tickle under his chin,

''Does little Alfie like Arthur's TV shows?''

Alfred gulped again and Alice pulled him close,

''Just say it Alfie…''

Alfred gave up,

''Alright! I like your programs!''

Alfred groaned and went into a huff Alice hugged Alfred and jumped up in happiness,

''Yay Alfie thinks my programs are good!''

Alice then sat back down,

''I mean thank you Alfred…''

Alfred smirked,

''Yeah… I loved the bit in _Doctor Who_ where the _weeping angels_ caught that guy and they snapped his neck and the _Doctor_ had to let him die! Man, I cried for ages!''

Alfred blushed again, Arthur smirked,

''You cried?''

Laughter was heard from the living room but in the locked room Tony was grumbling,

''Stupid limey taking Al away from me!''

soon after it was time to go to bed, Arthur took a bed in a spare room and Alfred stayed up to watch a scary movie, it wasn't till midnight they came in contact again,

''I-I-I-Iggles…''

''Huh?''

''Iggles P-P-P-Please W-W-Wake up!''

''Alfred is that you?''

''Yeah…''

''What's wrong?''

''I scared myself shitless with the scary movie!''

''Are you fucking kidding me?''

''No I swear I'm terrified and my feet are cold and something's going to come out from under the bed and destroy my economy!''

''Well at least Florida's safe!''

Arthur turned over and closed his eyes,

''Iggles you dick! Wake up don't you dare leave me to- What do you mean at least Florida's safe!''

''Look what am I going to do about it!''

''Lemme sleep with you Iggles!''

''No!''

''Why not!''

''It's creepy!''

''No it's not it's just me!''

''Exactly!''

''Iggles I don't wanna die! And you are strong! You can't fight it and tell it to fuck off! "

''No!''

''Iggles!''

''Alright motherfucker! Just let me sleep!''

''Thank you Iggles!''

Alfred climbed in and tucked his head under Arthur's neck like he always used to except this time there was some assets there to keep him company…

''Iggles…''

''Yes…''

''do you hate me?''

''No poppet why would I hate you?''

''Because no one likes me Iggles… I should have blanked my people and stayed with you… I would have been safe… you just wanted my happiness and to protect me and I Listened to people I didn't even care about instead, Iggles I'm so sorry!''

Alfred begun to cry, Arthur pulled him close,

''Poppet, no matter how many people hate you, I will always be there, and your people were right we have discussed this you were strong enough to stand on your own to feet and you still are…''

Arthur wiped away Alfred's tears,

_Iggles, I love you, I always will too, oh Iggles I just want to say it…_

''Iggles…''

''Yes poppet…?''

''Iggles… I…''

''Alfred?''

''Oh for fucks sake! Iggles I-I-I-I…Lo-''

''Please speak up poppet…''

''Oh fuck it it's useless night Iggles…''

''Alfred you always finish what you start what do you want to say?''

''Iggles… I mean Arthur Kirkland… I Fancy the fucking daylights out of you!''


	5. Chapter 5

There was silence…

No-one dared speak…

It was dark…

They couldn't see the others one facial expression…

''I'm going to the bathroom…''

Alice said sourly and she walked out of the room leaving behind Alfred,

_You idiot look what you've done…_

_This is your fault…_

_He hates you now…_

_Who would ever love you…?_

_No-one loves you…_

_You let him leave…_

_NO-BODY LOVES YOU!_

Alfred boiled with rage, **How dare he…**

''**ARTHUR!**''

Alfred yelled he was sure his eyes were red, Arthur had locked the bathroom door, He was terrified, Alfred was baby-faced but he was strong and angry, Arthur didn't mean to sound hateful or upset he was just shocked, Alfred stood outside the bathroom door boiling with rage and anger and most of all _rejection_… He spoke slowly and trying to act calm but the spite and anger was in his voice…

''Arthur…Kirkland…''

Arthur flinched this female body was horrible and frail,

''Arthur…Kirkland..''

more spite was added to his voice, he was gritting his teeth holding back his tears,

''open…this…door…''

Arthur was terrified,

''No Alfred I won't…''

Alfred was so angry, **How dare Arthur do that to him!**

''Arthur Kirkland… I'm not going to say it again…''

Arthur cowered in the corner,

''Please Alfred don't hurt me…''

The words shocked Alfred…

_Hurt him… He thinks I want to hurt him?_

The tears were falling now, He slammed a fist of fury onto the door,

''**FUCK YOU ARTHUR!**''

He yelled his teeth being gritted yet again, Arthur was crying now he got up and unlocked the door then ran back to the corner and cowered, Alfred slammed the door open and glared daggers at Arthur,

''I'm sorry…''

Arthur whimpered, Alfred tears refused to stop but his angry expression never left his face,

''I use all the willpower and strength to tell you and you act like a stroppy bitch and run to the toilet?''

Arthur snapped,

''A stroppy bitch! What the actual FUCK! I had every right to be confused! **I'M GOING HOME! IT'S ALWAYS DRAMA WITH YOU!**''

With that Arthur stood up the long hair which was now out of pigtails was rested down the side of his back he stormed out the room but Alfred grabbed his wrist and pushed him against a wall,

''I can't let you do that…''

Arthur gulped again, he had really did it now…

''Why the fuck not!''

Yet he kept pushing it…

''Because…''

He put his lips centimetres away from Arthur's, There was just silence Alfred had no intent on finishing the sentence,

''Alfred unhand me…''

''No''

''Why?''

''Because you haven't said if you feel the same way or not…''

''I'm not telling you…''

''why?''

''Because…''

Silence again… Arthur pulled Alfred closer and ran his hands through Alfred's hair and tugged on Nantucket, Alfred's face went bright red and he bit his lip holding back obvious moans, Arthur brought their lips together and quickly shoved his tongue into Alfred's mouth, Alfred lifted his hand and swiped a finger on Arthur's eyebrows while laughing ( even though they were still snogging the faces of each other ) Arthur didn't even bother to hold back moans,

''Hey bitches!''

Tony screamed from the doorway but Alfred and Arthur paid no attention, Tony took out a camera and filmed the whole thing he would be using it for later he then walked of leaving Arthur and Alfred staring at each other,

''Alfie, poppet, I'm so sorry…''

''Don't be…''

Then they made out again… as you do…just casually…

_I think we should leave them alone and go visit someone else…_

''But Gil…''

''No buts!''

''Giiiiiiiiiil!''

''NO!''

Gilbert was currently taking all the covers leaving Matthew cold but Matthew still had one plan left he snuggled close to Gilbert,

''Gil c'mon get nice and warm with me…''

_Keep going Matthew embrace your inner French!_

His mind was screaming at him, He was usually quite a gentleman but once in a while… His inner French came out…

''Matthew…''

Gilbert questioned, Matthew just smouldered at got closer,

''C'mon Gil…''

''Ok fine! Wait- Matthew what are yo- WHAT THE FU- MATTHEW?''

_Technically the night went on from that point…_

_But somewhere else they had other things to worry about…_

''GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP GERMANY GERMANY AHHHHHHHHHH!''

''Feli! Vhat's wrong are you een trouble!''

''I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!''

''Calm down! Where's your brother?''

''At Toni's the same thing happened to him!''

''What thing!''

''I think I'm a- WELL I CAN'T BE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE BUT PLEASE LUDDY HELP HELP!''

The line cut off and Ludwig was already dressed and halfway there, Eventually when Ludwig got there he found Feliciano sitting in the kitchen making pasta… Wearing a long shirt…and nothing else…but that's not what was wrong…

''WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET A SEX CHANGE!''

''I didn't I woke up like this!''

Ludwig pulled the now female Feli into a massive hug,

''I'll get that English Bastard…''

''Luddy?''

''Yes Feli?''

''Do you still think I'm cute?''

''Whatever do you mean Feli?''

''I mean in this body am I still cute?''

''You will always be cute Feli…''

He gave Feliciano and quick kiss on the nose, Feliciano giggled a bit,

''_Grazie _Luddy!''

Soon after he gave a rather harsh call to Arthur,

''VAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FELI!''

''Not Feli too!''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT FELI TOO!''

''Me, Gilbert, Lovino and Feliciano are now all girls…''

''What? You mean? You too? How is that possible?''

''To put it bluntly my spell backfired, wait I have another call I'll be a second…''

Ludwig waited, Arthur abruptly soon came on the line,

''It's got Hercules too…''

''How is Kiku going to put up with that?''

''I don't know…''

''Well what about Feli what do I do with him?''

''Just act normal with him unfortunately tomorrow morning we all have to go to…''

''_MEIN GOTT!_''

''Yes I know I'm sorry…''

''But i-''

''I gotta go Alfred's- ALFRED STOP THAT! Sorry I ha- ALFRED STOP! Bye!''

He hung up and left Ludwig in silence,

''Luddy!''

Feli sang from the kitchen,

''Do you want some mashed potato with your pasta?''

''Yes please Feli!''

Feli continued making the meals,

''What drink would you like Luddy!''

''just water Feli!''

''OK!''

They had a big day towards them tomorrow…

_With Hercules and Kiku…_

''I'm fine with it, now I can dress up in all your cosplay's!''

Kiku blushed,

''But Hercules…''

Hercules had already found a costume, it was a cat but it was with a big poofed out skirt and tail it truly looked good on Hercules,

''How do I look Kiku?''

Kiku blushed,

''You look- I mean- Emmm…''

Kiku blushed again and Hercules smiled,

''That mean I look good right Kiku!''

Kiku nodded and Hercules went around meowing and purring, Kiku was trying desperately to remain calm… But it blew up in his face…

''Kiku can you wear "Death the kid's" cosplay?''

''umm… Oh fuck it OF COURSE I CAN!''

_Damn Kiku… with Antonio and Lovino…_

''Aww Lovi I'm so happy you still love me!''

He hugged Lovino tight,

''I'm so happy that you still love me too Toni…''

''Lovi?''

''Yes?''

''Will you sleep with me tonight?''

''Yes alright…''

''THANK YOU!''

''Tomato bastard control your emotions…''

''I CAN'T MY LOVI LOVES MEEEEEEE!''

''Of course I do…''

_But although there was a lot of drama so far Arthur still had no idea how to reverse the spell…_


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone woke up in a bad mood,

Matthew and Gilbert didn't get much sleep,

Alfred and Arthur didn't get much sleep,

Kiku and Hercules didn't get much sleep,

Lovino and Antonio didn't get much sleep,

And Ludwig has a headache,

But Feli slept fine after he somehow ended up in Ludwig's bed again,

Alfred got up with Alice sleeping beside him, If that wasn't enough Alice was wearing nothing but Alfred's Captain America T-shirt, Alfred got a nosebleed and had to go to the bathroom to compose himself, Meanwhile Alice had got up and blushed when she realised what she was wearing and where she was, She giggled when she spotted some blood on the floor which had obviously came from a nosebleed, Alice quickly gathered her clothes and got changed, She went to the bathroom to find a sink with blood in it and Alfred with his head back trying to stop the bleeding, She laughed wholeheartedly, Alfred was blushing furiously,

''Shut up limey!''

Alice didn't shut up she found it hilarious.

_With Gilbert and Matthew,_

''Mattie baby?''

Matthew awoke with Gilberta beside him smiling,

''Yea?''

Gilberta kissed him on the cheek, Matthew grew red then grew even brighter once he had realized how he had acted last night,

''Never knew you had it in you!''

She smiled they got up to get dressed, Matthew giggled awkwardly, After Gilberta had left the room to get breakfast, Matthew phoned Francis,

''_Salut?''_

''_Mon Papa!_''

''Oh _Mathieu!''_

''_Mon Papa,_ I released my inner French on Gilbert last night!''

Matthew heard extreme laughter from the other side of the phone,

''My Matthew! OHONHONHONHONHON! That's great keep it up! Gil will appreciate it!''

The line went dead and Matthew glared at the phone, Gilbert came in smiling,

''I'm making pancakes for you Matthew!''

Matthew snapped his head to Gilbert,

''Pancakes?''

''Yes…''

Matthew jumped up and smiled like a lunatic,

''I should release the inner French more often!''

''I second that one!''

Then they both ran downstairs to get pancakes,

_With Antonio and Lovino…_

''Man, I love Italians…''

''Shut up!''

''They are just so…''

''I mean it!''

''I mean…Damn…''

''ANTONIO!''

Antonio and Lovina were currently sprawled out on Antonio's bed, Lovina was loving the female body so far because now he got to be a bitch and have a reason for it, Antonio was loving it to for a more obvious reason, They quickly got dressed and went downstairs where they sat on Antonio's couch watching Dora the Explorer, Suddenly Lovina pulled a gun out of a nearby vase and started to admire it, Antonio gave her a confused look and Lovina gave him a confused look too,

''What? I am part of the mafia, I have guns everywhere!''

Antonio nodded and went back to singing with Dora,

_With Hercules and Kiku…_

Hercules was still trying on cosplay after cosplay and Kiku was at wit's end, How on earth could he hold himself back any longer?

Kiku and Hercules were up long before any of the others had even dreamed about getting up, They were both dressed and prepared to go to the place everyone was meeting up at,

Kiku was sure he would need counselling after this…

_With Feliciano and Ludwig…_

''Why do you insist on sneaking into my bed every night?''

''But Luddy!''

''No buts!''

''Luddy…?''

Feliciana burst into tears and Ludwig started to panic,

''Crap! Feli I'm sorry I don't mind really!''

Feliciana calmed down and smiled at Ludwig,

''You mean it!''

Ludwig nodded and Feliciano threw her arms around Ludwig,

''Love you Luddy!''

Ludwig smiled and pulled the Italian into his embrace,

''Love you too Feli…''

Ludwig loved Feli so much, He felt like his world would crash without him, He was the only person who noticed he was nice underneath it all, For that Ludwig did all he could to make Feliciano the happiest man alive,

Everybody had gathered at HetaHeta shopping centre, And there it was, they were all standing outside of the fearsome…

Victoria's secret…

Everybody gulped except from Feliciano who was jumping with excitement, Everyone walked into the store shame ridden on their faces


	7. Chapter 7

Feliks who worked there measured them one after the other, Feliciano and Lovino were both B's, Ludwig and Antonio nervously went to get them properly equipped, Next it was Gilbert who swaggered confidently into the changing stall,

''He'll be a C…''

Whispered Matthew into Alfred's ear, Alfred gave him a puzzled look, As if on Queue Feliks walked up to them both announcing Matthew was right, Matthew winked at his brother and walked of leaving Alfred grinning like a retarded racoon,

Eventually it was Arthur's turn, Arthur gulped and stuck his nose in the air walking in with dignity, Feliks soon announced Arthur was a D, Alfred's jaw dropped…

After everyone was kitted out they all headed back to Arthur's house where he found a spell that could turn them back,

HOWEVER! (Do you think it would just end like that? There's always a however stupid!)

It could only change one of them back a day and…

''So I have to find true love's kiss?!''

Lovina exclaimed, Alice nodded then read out,

''LandMass order! Who's the largest?''

Everyone shrugged,

''You mean to tell me nobody know's?''

''I have an idea, Kiss somebody!''

Everybody did as they were told and suddenly Gilbert went back to being a boy,

Everybody looked confused,

''Prussia?!''

''Well Prussia was most of Europe at one point!''

Gilbert and Matthew left the house and everybody else waited until tomorrow,

''GET OFF ME!''

''BITCH YOU'RE ON ME!''

''I'LL BITCH YOU!''

Alice and Lovina were having a full out brawl and then the order was shouted out,

''Everybody kiss someone!''

Everybody had to obey orders, Suddenly Lovino and Feliciano returned to normal and Ludwig and Antonio dragged them out of the house,

The next day Greece was turned back,

After that Arthur kissed Alfred and returned to normal too,

''Well that went well…''

Arthur grumbled, Alfred laughed,

''At least you didn-''

''Alf- SHIT!''

Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig and Kiku were now all girls…

''NOT AGAIN JESUS!''


End file.
